duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Domitianus
"Even if I free myself from this place, with these morons... I will no doubt find more out there."' ' History Background Bernard was never slave folk, his father was a well ranked member of Caesar's Legion, and he was expected to grow up the same. He was raised among the propaganda, the regimens and the horror of battle and slavery. Most would call it a tough life, but for him, it was the only life he knew and he took it as a great honor to follow in his father's footsteps...something he did so with gusto, rising up among the ranks not just for his family's honor but for also the glory of Caesar. Though not the biggest or the strongest, Domitianus was a vicious chess-master- he assured that his importance to his superiors and spat upon those below him, and he hasn't looked back. Certainly he's gotten himself in trouble, a few former slaves trying to cut their teeth on his hide to make a name for themselves, and he's welcomed each with a smile and a slow death...the only thing they really deserved with such a low upbringing. For now he's been working with a new batch of younger recruits much to his disdain, but often times, being born with higher expectations means that you have to take on responsibilities that aren't exactly to your liking. A compliment in disguise. One of which he has assured that those around him will be reminded of...often. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Domitianus is snide little asshole that seems to only be able to reply to anything in some patronizing tone. He's deadpan, contrary and patronizing, if he's doing anything expect that he'll be treating you like he's doing some great favor and he's bound to complain about it. Mostly to himself, begrudgingly Unpleasant to say the least, he's loyal to Caesar and his legion, its just that there's soem quid pro quo involved...he's as loyal as they back him up, and fortunately he hasn't been let down yet. Though disagreeable for the most part, he knows who keeps him alive, and he's quite the brown-noser towards anyone that calls the shots above him...making sure to paint himself in a great light and to nose his way into the hierarchy as a centurion that is indispensable for his hard work and dedication. Anyone below him? Well he treats them like absolute garbage, though he's pretty equal opportunity about that from the lowest slave to just about his rank he doesn't let up on his berating and abuse until things go his way. Which normally if he's in charge, it always goes his way or things get bloody quickly. The fact of the matter is, Domitianus was born into the life of the Legionaire, which has given him a heightened sense of importance, he is not a simple initiate that came someone being put into slavery. In a way he's an entitled little shit who fancies that he deserves respect, but he's cutthroat enough that he's gotten it just by deed alone. He's business oriented, the human trade isn't just something that his people do culturally, but its also a very lucrative business if you know what you're doing and well...you're clever with your numbers when you hand them in. Its just sometimes folks don't get the big picture sort of thing, which is something that annoys Domitianus gets annoyed with...getting numbers are fine and dandy, because human resources are the most important, but some people just aren't meant to be within the glory of Caesar's numbers...and those could be traded for more useful supplies... Appearance Like most of his ilk Domitianus has several scars to his name, each a mark of pride for good service to Ceasar. Most of them are on his exposed arms, but he has a one notable one along his throat where someone once tried to silence him in a scuffle. It didn't work and he's still standing...so you can guess how that went. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:Caesar's Legion